Crawler Huntdown
Plot A Promethean Crawler is on a loose and it's firepower makes a person burn with it's skeleton. The gang must stop the crawler before it might burn the park. Transcript *(This episode begins at the park) *'Zack': Hey guys, just letting you know that our summer vacation will be here soon. *'Yoshi': Be right back fellas, I have to go check on my...you know. *(Yoshi goes to a room full of spicy food, all the sudden, a Promethean Crawler appears) *'Yoshi': A Promethean?! Shoo! Go away! *(The Crawler roars and chased after Yoshi) *'Mario': Why is Yoshi's screaming?! It's like he's going crazy with his spicy food. *(Yoshi suddenly opens a door as he runs, the Crawler also comes out of the door and roars) *'Mario': A Promethean! *'Paper Mario': What's it doing here? *'Dib': (Tries to nearly escape) Uhh. *'Mario': Dib! *'Dib': Crap. *(Subtitle: 1 week eariler) *'Dib': Finally, I've captured a Promethean, now to put it in the safe place to experiment. *(Subtitle: 1 week later) *'Dib': Anthony, can you find out what that Promethean doing here at the park? *'Anthony': Of course. I can. Wait a minute, Dib. (Has a disappointed look on his face) Is there a reason why you kept that Promethean here? *'Yoshi': (Has a mad look at Dib) And since when did you let him eat most of my spicy food for a week?! *'Dib': I'm sorry. I didn't know. I wasn't gonna keep it. I swear. *'Anthony': Then, where did that crawler coming from? *'Dib': The Empire. Their ones who send the crawler in. *'Mario': Don't be an idiot, you're the one that grabbed that thing from the Empire and put him in that room. *'Dib': I know I am too much an idiot to kidnap that crawler, we have to find that thing to kill it and I'm already sorry for that! *'Zim': He's got a point, Dib didn't know that was suppose to happen. *'Mordecai': Alright, what the hell is going on?! (Noticed the Crawler staring at him) SWEET MERCIBLE CRAP! *(The Crawler used it's jaw to grab Mordecai's leg, dragging him to a room) *'Louise': Holy crap! That crawler just got Mordecai! *'Mordecai': Guys, help me! *'Gaz': Don't worry, Mordecai. We'll save you. *(The Crawler suddenly heard them and kicked a table, blocking the door from the inside of the roob) *'Nate': Damn it! It just blocked our way by having a table in front of the door! *'Mordecai': I got this. *(Mordecai injected Promethean Crawler with a nano-virus) *'Anthony': Mordecai, did you injected the crawler? *'Mordecai': Yes. I did. *(Suddenly, the Crawler resisted it's nano-virus injection by vomiting it out and fires it's pulse like laser beams at Mordecai, burning into ashes along with his skeleton) *'Stan': Oh my God! It killed Mordecai! *'Cartman': You bastard! *(The Crawler screeches and crawls to a vent escaping) *'Mario': How could that thing kill Mordecai by burning him with his skeleton so quickly? *'Yoshi': Since it ate some of my spicy food, I guess it made it's firepower super strong. *'Paper Luigi': Hey, what's happened to that crawler, anyway? *(The crawler is seen in the vents, it escapes the vent by shooting at it, making a burned hole as it goes through.it looks at the laptop, it shoots at the laptop, casting a fire on it and it escapes) *(The gang approached) *'Nate': Oh my God, my laptop..YOU MANIAC!! YOU BLEW IT UP! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!!! *'Bart': Calm the fricking hell down Nate, you already lost your laptop for nothing. *'Anthony': You killed-a my brother You sons of-a bitches! (Gasp) I just sweared, I never even done that before. *(The angered gang whisks out a machine guns and opens his gunfires at the crawler. Suddenly, reinforcements arrive. The Crawler got furious and unleashed his pulse laserfire to extinguish some reinforcements of Anthobots and scaring away the gang) *'Anthobot 3': (Runs while being on fire) Oh my God, I'm on fire! I'm on fire! *'Anthony': I am pretty sure he's onetime. *(The Crawler screeches and used it's pulse laser firepower at the gang, causing a few wildfires) *'Leonardo': Come on, everyone. We're going to the sewer. To the Tardis. *(The gang got on the Tardis and the Tardis dematerialises) *(At Sewer) *(Tardis materialises in Sewer) *(The Tardis has parked herself in Sewer. The gang come out.) *'Anthony': We're here. What was that sound? *(The sound of a Tardis in motion makes them turn around.) *'Bart': It's the Tardis! *(The Tardis dematerialises) *'Master Splinter': Guys, what are you doing here at the sewer? *'Anthony': We escaped from the crawler. *'Mario': It's a Promethean crawler, to be honest. That thing had shooting out some very "rare" flames of torture. *'Master Splinter': It's it bad? *'Luigi': Yes. *'Mario': Obviously yes, but this is very worst. We tried to kill that thing, but it is too powerful. *'Yoshi': Hey, has everyone seen Zack? *'Luigi': Don't you remember, he is at sometime with his mom. *(Scene cuts to Zack and Ashley kissing each other. Scene switches back to the park) *'Thel': Holy sins! What happened here?! *'Rtas': Whatever it is, the Empire had something to done with it. *'Thel': I doubt that. *(They suddenly saw the Crawler as it kept on shooting pulse laserfire, causing more fire to appear) *'Thel': A Promethean! *'Rtas': What's it doing here at the park? *'Thel': Never mind that, that thing must'e have strong firepower. We might as well have to flee for now! *(The trio ran to the sewer where the rest are) *'Master Chief': Guys, you made it. Did you saw that Promethean. *'Thel': Yes. We did. I hope Zack and Ashley are okay. *(At the park) *(Military Park Soldiers arrives) *'Military Park Soldier 1': Freeze, crawler! *(They shoot Promethean Crawler together multiple times until it is a pile of ashes.) *'Military Park Soldier 2': Ooh. I think it moved. *(They continue shooting) *'Military Park Soldier 1': We did it. *(Scene goes to Zack and Ashley) *'Zack': Mom, look at this. *(They went outside to see a Promethean) *'Ashley': A Promethean? What's it doing at the park? *'Zack': No idea. We have to get out of here. *'Ashley': Right. *(Zack and Ashley ran to the sewer where the rest are) *'Rigby': Zack, Ashley, you made it. What happened? Did you saw that Promethean Crawler? *'Zack': Yes. We did. We saw that Promethean has killing people at Two Peaks. *'Dan Zembrovski': This can not be happening. *'Zack': I know, right. We gotta get off this planet. Before the Promethean does. *'Troll Moko': How are we gonna get off this planet? *'Amanda Highborn': Don't worry, Troll. We know how to get off? *(At Venator-class Star Destroyer) *'Randy Cunningham': A Venator-class Star Destroyer? Great idea, Amanda. *'Howard Weinerman': The Promethean never find us at the Venator-class Star Destroyer. *'Ezra': Say, what's going on that scanner? *'Rowan': It looks like the Promethean Crawler is attacking the city. *'Zander': But why? *(Mordecai arrives) *'Mordecai': Because that Promethean Crawler is going to kill people. *'Zim': Mordecai, but how? We thought you were dead? *'Mordecai': Fugitoid created a robotic replacement clone of me. So, I can help Fugitoid for new weapons. *'Ezra': Well, come on. The Promethan Crawler is attacking the city. Trivia *It is revealed that Fugitoid created a robotic replacement clone of Mordecai. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers